


Stitches

by shnuffeluv



Series: Whumptober 2019 [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Revelations, Stitches, Triple Drabble, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: For Whumptober Day 11: Stitches. Deceit patches Patton up, and realizes something about their relationship.





	Stitches

"Hey, no. I just told you to...hey! Sit still!" Deceit huffed.

Patton did as told, but not without an irritated glare at Deceit. "It's not even that bad," he defended.

"Patton, we are sitting in a tavern in the Imagination, and I am giving you _stitches._ I would argue that it's pretty bad," Deceit grumbled. "What were you thinking? You know that taunting a dire wolf would make it come after you!"

"It was me or-ow!-It was me or Remus," Patton said, wincing as Deceit continued to stitch the gashes over his heart up. "His grip on his morning star slipped and he wasn't going to be able to attack him _and_ fend off any damage the wolf might do. So to buy him time I taunted the wolf. And it worked. It charged me, and it only got one strike in before the rest of you continued to handle him while I tried to not bleed out."

Deceit sighed. "Remus can handle himself fine, Patton. I know you don't know him well but he's just as strong a fighter if not more so."

"Maybe, but how was I supposed to know?" Patton asked. "This our first mission where we brought you and him along."

Deceit tied off the last of the stitches and frowned. "So...you were willing to almost _die_ in order to make sure that Remus was okay? _Remus,_ of all people?"

"He's still a part of Thomas," Patton said, poking at the stitching and wincing. "As are you. It would simply be wrong to literally throw you to the dire wolves just because we disagree."

Deceit looked positively stunned at that information. Patton stood, grabbing his shirt and hoodie and replacing them. "Come on, the others will be wondering what's taking us so long."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don't want that, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
